Never Say Never
by afamiliarsmile
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during The Return: Nightfall. After saving Bonnie's life we almost saw the real Damon until Bonnie pushed him away. This is my take on what I would have liked to have seen happen.


**Author's Note**: It seems I've been going on a writing spree lately. However this really will be my first book-world Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I'm rather excited.

I wrote this little one shot in math class when I really just did not want to do my homework. I hope you enjoy the finished piece! Leave me reviews please. Feedback is love.

The last line in this story is taken from The Return: Nightfall. This whole little one shot would have been my preferred way for it to have worked out. But if you haven't read the book there might be slight spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampires Diaries or any of its characters.

* * *

It was always supposed to be simple but then everything changed. She should have known things were never simple, never easy. Everything always wound up being complicated, immensely so. Especially now, everything seemed too messed up in her head. She knew she should be afraid of him, he had killed, but she found she could not be. Not at this moment. Not when it felt so nice against him, so right.

She made herself forget the previous events. Or maybe she just didn't remember them in the first place. Everything seemed a little foggy. All she could truly remember was what was happening here and now. She was sitting in pink tinged lukewarm water with a soaked towel pressed against her skin. She was distinctly aware of her lack of clothing under that towel, especially as she felt his hands against her bare back. Her damp hair must have wetted his shirt but he didn't seem to care. Which was very UN Damon like.

But Bonnie found she could not think as his body lightly shook. She recognized the chuckle. Only now it held some light and sincerity in it. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and hers was in a much similar position. She probably should have felt chilled once she felt his breath on her neck. Surely his victims felt the same sensation before he killed them. But then all thought left her head as his fingers began tracing small circles on her back and she found herself shuddering.

"Oh, cara," He whispered in a voice she wasn't familiar with.

"Damon," She found her voice but was not willing to look up when he pulled away. She could feel his eyes on her. The sensation caused her cheeks to heat up from the power of it. If she knew her body she was nearly positive that her blush had crept throughout the rest of her flesh as well.

"Cara look at me please," His voice had taken such a gentle tone that it took her by surprise and forced her to look.

His eyes were different. It was the first thing she noticed. There was light in them, much like there was in his laugh. They seemed to dance in a way she had not seen before. And his mouth, that mouth that always formed a charming mock smile or a scowl, was nearly grinning. But there was nothing false about it this time. It shook her. It was all so surreal that she just had to kiss him. She decided then that he was practically begging for it. It was an excuse and she was well aware of it. Not that she cared.

So she pushed herself against him a little more and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him softly at first, trying to ignore the slight burning in her lips. She wanted more but held back. But he returned her kisses in the same soft and gentle approach she had. He did not try to deepen the kiss and for once Bonnie realized that if she wanted more she was going to have to take it. So when his lips parted under her tongue she took control. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced though his mouth tasted unpleasantly like pine. He had pulled away before she did and Bonnie allowed herself to suck in a gulp of air.

Damon was staring at her, she realized, just staring. The look in his eyes made her squirm uncomfortably just the slightest bit. That smile tugged at the corner of his lips again and she felt like she couldn't breathe as he lifted a hand toward her face. He stroked her cheek lightly before brushing a stray fiery strand of hair away from her face.

It was such a small gesture. None the less Bonnie felt herself in awe. Then his eyes flickered down and she saw a bit of the old Damon as his brow rose suggestively. She glanced down moments later and flushed scarlet before reaching and pulled the towel back around her torso and turned away.

"That seemed like an invitation." His voice was husky at her ear and his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

She allowed her head to fall back onto his shoulder just as he pressed another kiss to her lips. His hand danced near the top of the towel, tugging lightly. Bonnie gasped and his tongue slid past her parted lips. She still tasted the pine. It was lasted with something else unpleasant and she could only hope that he did not taste like pine all of the time. But then she wondered why pine struck out in her head.

Then it all clicked.

Bonnie threw herself away from him. Some of the water in the tub bounced out. She scrambled to cover her chest again and clutched the wet fabric tightly. Her eyes were wide with fright and her lips were parted in a silent O. She could see the confusion flicker across his face before fading to...hurt? But it was gone quickly and a mask was in place. She guessed whatever wall he had let down was securely in place once more.

"Help! Somebody, please, _help_!"


End file.
